the news of lizzie
by GinnyPotter09
Summary: lizzie finds out shes pregnant and calls gordo but before gordo can get there his cousin laura tells him that the news would change their lives but didn't tell him the news
1. the call and the preknowledge

GORDOS POV  
  
I want to ask Lizzie to marry me I thought but his thought was interrupted by the phone ringing  
  
Hello?  
  
Gordo?  
  
Hi Lizzie  
  
Hey can you come over? I need to talk to you  
  
Lizzie is something wrong?  
  
Well..................  
  
Lizzie?  
  
I really need to talk to you about our relationship  
  
Lizzie do you want to end our relationship or something  
  
No never would I want that to happen not know not ever especially know  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Gordo I have to see you  
  
Ok I'll be there in a few  
  
Ok love you  
  
Love you too  
  
Bye. And the line was dead  
  
I wonder why she needs to see me so bad I thought to myself as he looked in the mirror until there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw Laura his cousin who was a blonde and was 4 years younger than him like lizzie brother matt was. Who so happened to be psychic and drove him crazy and well sometimes she can be really annoying. And what is she doing here? She is only 13  
  
Hi Laura  
  
Hi David  
  
Hi Davie pooh  
  
Hi fluffy head  
  
Ok, I said  
  
What do you want?  
  
I want a smoothie  
  
Please please  
  
She just keep bugging me until I said yes but later I gotta go to Lizzies  
  
Your dream girl and your girlfriends house  
  
Laura please tell me why Lizzie wants me over at her house  
  
She has to tell you something that will effect both of your lives but I'm not going to tell what You better go she's getting worried  
  
Ok bye see ya later  
  
Oh and by the way I'm moving across the street from you bye  
  
Lizzie's pov  
  
Where is gordo?  
  
Ding dong I ran down stairs to open the door for gordo. I took a deep breath and opened the door to find gordo waiting for me to invite him in.  
  
Hi gordo come on in lets go up to my room watch out for mat he is up to something he's been acting weird today.  
  
Lizzie?  
  
Yeah  
  
What do you want to talk about?  
  
Gordo brace yourself. I'm pregnant  
  
What will gordo do?  
  
A/n sorry about it being so short I'm just starting to write so be nice on reviews and you are welcome to help me write it by giving me ideas oh and sorry about not making it clear that gordo and lizzie are 17 


	2. the reaction and more news and the sickn...

Lizzies pov  
  
Lizzie I- gordo started to say but I stopped him  
  
Gordo listen to me theres more  
  
Gordo closes his mouth.  
  
Gordo I'm also moving to Texas and since you obviously haven't looked around my room to see boxes every where I'm guessing you are not yourself or your cousin came by and worried you.  
  
"Lizzie I'm so sorry", He said and then the other words sank in and he asked himself, "Lizzie oh no what am I gonna do?" and the falling against the wall and sliding down it until he hit the floor and putting his head in his hands and started crying.  
  
I walked over there sat beside him and put my arms around him and started crying too. Then my mom came in and said Lizzie lets get your stuff in the truck and we need to go.  
  
Gordo grabbed my arm and said I love you don't leave me.  
  
I'm sorry gordo but I have to go and I love you too and I wish I didn't have to move but dad's getting transferred. I love you and I wish I could stay here but they won't let me maybe you can come down or I can come back here during the summer sometime I love you. The I kissed him the most passionate I ever had and then when the kiss was over I hugged him and said, I love you and I already miss you we talk later on the phone about the arrangements for this baby. Ok?  
  
Ok does your mom know?  
  
Yeah I love ya gotta go. I kissed him again even more passionately than before and said, "I love you always will. I promise to call every chance I get ok?  
  
Ok I love you  
  
Bye  
  
Bye. And he kissed her then got up and helped her up walked her out of her house for the last time. When I got into the car it started to rain and I looked up and didn't see a cloud in the sky it must've been my crying and his combined and then all the sudden I said mom "I feel sick", I said klutching my stomach. My mom said park it and she got out and opened my door and ran to open the door to the house and I ran into the first floor bathroom and started to through up and my mom said "you have morning sickness." "Thanks mom for the vote of convidence" I said weakly. And then everything went black. 


	3. I love yous and trouble

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, toxic ring tone non-stop I looked at it and it said gordo on the screen.

Yes I said to myself and I answered it with-

HI GORDO!!

Are you okay Lizzie I heard you blacked out ?

Yeah gordo I'm fine and yes I blacked out in the bathroom

You did? Be careful I love you

I will and I love you too gordo

I love you too- his mom picks up the phone DAVID! GET OFF AND DOWN HERE NOW!

Uh I'll let you go gordo

Yeah bye

Bye

Gordos pov

I officially hate my mom she always does that when I'm on the phone with Lizzie I better go see what she wants.

What mom?

I heard about Lizzie

Uh oh

Uh oh is right buster

Mom?

What ?

What am I in trouble for?

All of it having sex , not using a condom, and getting her pregnant

Sorry ?

Sorry did you just say sorry for getting her pregnant?

Yes?

You're so grounded no school for a month

No school that's worse than Lizzie moving

I know

Can call Lizzie now?

Yeah sure tell me when you're done because by then your father will be home

Ok is he going to yell at me too?

Yes

Oh joy

Yes I know a lot of joy huh?

No not really

Well you'll think about the next time you have sex don't use a condom and get a girl pregnant

Yes mom, I'm going to call Lizzie now.

Gordo walks up stairs grabs the phone pushes redial and lays down on his bed saying "come on Lizzie answer the phone."

Lizzies pov

We're still in the car where in the heck are we going ? I wonder if gordo got in trouble? Why did his mom want him off the phone? Hmm.

RING RING RING RING

Yes its gordo!

Hello? Gordo?

Yeah Lizzie?

So what did your mom want?

Oh she yelled at me for having sex, not wearing a condom , and getting you pregnant.

Oh.

Its okay Lizzie I love you

I love you to

Oh really?

Yeah

I wish you where here Liz

Yeah me to

I miss you

I miss you to

I miss you more

No way

Yes way

I love you so much

Same here

I miss you so much

Yeah I know

Ok mom , I gotta go gordo love ya

Click she had hung up

Gordo pov

Great I get to get yelled at now again. I love Lizzie so much

DAVID ZEPHYR GORDON GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

'oh great I get to get yelled at even more I love you Lizzie'


	4. more trouble and Lizzie?

Gordos pov

Yes dad?

David how stupid are you?

I'm not stupid

Oh really well then why did you have sex, not use a condom, and get her pregnant?

Because I made a mistake and I love her

You love her?

Yes I love her

Well I know your mother already punished you enough but go write an eassy on how to use condoms and how to take care of your pregnant and now

Yes sir

NOW!

Yes dad I'm leaving now

Gordo walked up the stairs went into his room to find lizzie there

Lizzie?

Yeah gordo?

What are you doing here well I talked to my parents and they said if its okay with your parents I can stay with you

Really?

Yeah

Oh lizzie I love you so much

Yeah I know

Oh um lizzie I got into a lot of trouble and my dad just got done yelling at me

Oh I'm sorry maybe I should leave

NO!!

Okay I won't leave

Good I'm sorry for yelling

Its okay so what kind of essay did your dad assign to you this time

Oh you'll see

Gordo I'll be right back

Okay be careful are you okay?

Yeah I'm fine just going to talk to your mom

Umm ok

Gordo is that okay?

Yeah its fine

Are you sure you don't look too happy

I'm sure just don't get to upset

Okay be back love ya

Lizzies pov

Mrs. Gordon?

Oh hi Lizzie. Wait why are you here?

Um well my parents said that it is okay to stay here if it is okay with you and Mr.gordon

Well hold on Lizzie I'll be back

Roberta pov

Howard?

Yea Roberta

Lizzie is here

What? I thought she moved

Well her parents said that it's okay to stay here if it's okay with us

Sure why not? Now that essay will come in handy

Ok I'll tell her

She walks back to Lizzie and sees Lizzie looking at David's life scrap book of him as a baby and Lizzie as a baby and as they grew up

Lizzie

Yes Mrs. Gordon

Call me Roberta

Umm ok well?

He said it was okay. We want you to stay in David's room so tonight we will go get you two a bigger bed would you ask David to come down?

Sure

Lizzies pov

Lizzie runs back up stairs and sees gordo printing his essay

Hey gordo

Yeah Liz?

Your mom wants you

Um ok what did they say?

They said it was okay

Good

Love ya now hurry up

Okay I'm going

Hurry

Okay okay I'm leaving now

Gordos pov

Yes mom?

You need to get dressed so you can take Lizzie to the mall

Mall?

Yes the mall

She didn't say anything about the mall

Oh I forgot to tell her

You want me to tell her

Yeah tell her that I forgot to tell her that you and her are going shopping for maternity clothes and baby cribs and stuff like that and here is your baby credit card for baby stuff

Umm thanks

Gordo runs back up stairs to find lizzie screaming

A/n I promise to start to using "" next chapter

Later,

Renee


	5. a cobra, 2 phone call, stolen sperm,andi...

A/N sorry its been so long since I've updated I've been helping my friend get a pen name and stuff and she posted and it won't come up anyway I hope you had a great Christmas and new year. And on to the story

Gordo ran back upstairs to find Lizzie screaming. Gordo looked at Lizzie's face and she was looking down at the ground. Gordo looked down and saw a cobra. Great he thought. "Lizzie move!!!" Lizzie moved very slowly and she backed out of his room and ran down stairs to get his parents "Mr. and Mrs. Gordon! Help!!! There is a cobra in G-David's Room!!!"

His parents ran upstairs grabbed gordo out of the way and said "stay out of your room until animal control get here"

"Ok" gordo replied.

"Liz you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, gordo" Lizzie told him.

"Good" he said relived.

"Gordo don't worry about me ok now what did your mom want?"

"Oh we have to go to the mall"

"Now?"Lizzie asked.

"I don't think so," Gordo said thinking.

"After animal control get here?"Lizzie suggested.

"Yeah I think"

Lizzie and gordo were walking closer and closer and soon their lips were touching when Lizzie's cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry Gordo I have to take this" Lizzie said pulling away.

"Hello?"

Oh hi mom yes they said it was okay

Yes every thing is fine

Yeah he is right here

You do um ok?

"Gordo phone" she said looking at him.

"Ok" he said slowly.

Yes mrs. McGuire ok

Yes Mr. McGuire I will bye

Gordo hangs up lizzies phone and gives it back to her.

"My dad got on the phone?" Lizzie asked gordo.

"Yeah." Gordo said in a sigh.

"Gordo?"

Are you okay?

Yeah

Lizzies cell phone rings again.

Hello?

Oh hi Dr. Nancy

Tommorrow?

What time?

At 9 ok

Ok

Yes he will

Ok I'll tell him

Oh you know gordo?

You're what?

You're pregnant with his baby too?

I'm gonna kill him.

Good day

And with that lizzie hung up the phone and glared at gordo.

How could you?

What are you talking about?

"All I have to say is cheating with my wanna be aka Nancy!"

Lizzie I didn't sleep with her

Oh really gordo then what did she do steal your sperm

I guess

David Zepher Gordon I'm leaving and don't try to stop me

Lizzie please listen to me

Parker can have you david zepher gordon

Liz I love you

I love you but you don't love me so I guess you could say it is over

Lizzie please I admit that she did steal my sperm liz

SHE WHAT?

She stole my sperm

I'M GONNA KILL HER AFTER MY SONOGRAM!

Lizzie calm down

Ok gordo I gotta go down to the hospital to get this liquid stuff for my sonogram ok baby?

Ok liz

Love you

Love you to

A/n did you like that I need some ideas on what should happen

Renee


	6. AN PLEASE READ!

A/n stormynights78613 the reason she forgave him so fast is because of her hormones

Sorry if it didn't make sense but I was rushed because I needed to update bad.

I was going to write a chapter but I couldn't think of what should really happen at lizzie's sonogram

Help Please?


	7. hospital, kickout

A/n I didn't get many answers to authors note but I am going to write a chapter anyways oh and you guys need to reread ch5 I changed the name andie to nancy

Lizzies pov

I walked into the hospital to get my rinse stuff for the sonogram tomorrow. Oh my god I can not believe Nancy stole gordos sperm! I can't believe I thought he had cheated on me. I am such a blonde.

"hello Nancy!"

"hi lizzie"

" I need to get that rinse stuff for the sonogram"

"ok lizzie" she walks away and comes back a moment later.

"here you go"

"thank you"

I walk out head to the car I wonder if I will ever have the chance to hurt nancy for doing that to gordo.

########!!!!!!!!!!!!!$&&

Meanwhile gordo.

Gordos pov

I love lizzie I can not belive that I got her pregnant I never even told her sorry

I heard screaming down stairs and yelling sounded like my parents.

_Great what is it this time? _

I heard the name lizzie

_Oh great its about lizzie I better go listen carefully._

I head down the stairs and heard my dad yelling: "David should not be seeing a girl like that even if he did get her pregnant!"

Then my mom yelled back: "yes he should there is nothing wrong with elizabeth! And besides don't worry about her dad coming over here to sue you for not talking to our son about not having sex!"

And my dad yelled back: "FINE !!! I'M KICKING HER OUT AND YOU OUT TO!!!"

Oh my god lizzie and mom what am I gonna do lizzie is my life

Great lizzie is having her sonogram tommorrow poor liz.

_Ok just walk out there and act like you didn't hear anything!_

No ones pov

Gordo walks all the way down the stairs and says "hi mom, dad"

"David we need to talk" his dad said.

"what about?" he asked

"Elizabeth and your mother."

"what about them?" gordo asked.

" their leaving ."

"why?"

"Because I said so!"

"But dad!"

"no buts"

Gordos pov

I heard lizzies car outside stop and a door slam and zoom off again then a moving truck drive up and park.

I watched as lizzies and moms stuff got token out of their places.

As soon as my dad left to go to the store I ran upstairs got my packed up stuff put it in my trunk and went back upstairs got my laptop, my room phone, and cell phone and I left.

Lizzies pov

"Mrs. Gordon I'm so sorry about getting you kicked out"

"Oh lizzie it isn't your fault and call me roberta"

"But I feel bad I'm supposed to have my sonogram tommorrow "

3 hours later

lizzies pov

my cell phone is ringing

I wonder if its gordo

I look at it and It says gordo calling …..

"hello" I answer my phone.

"Hey liz"

"Gordo?"

"Yeah"

"Where are you?"

"Looking for you"

"Me?"

"Yes you"

"I'm with your mom"

"Oh"

"Hey gordo I'm at bobtown come here please"

"Ok lizzie I love you"

"Love you too"

"Later"

"Bye"


End file.
